Saranghae, Oppa
by FRei27
Summary: "Menyukai seseorang, tetapi orang itu menyukai orang lain. Aku mulai berkata pada diriku sendiri, cinta ini tidak akan terbalaskan." Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

**Created by Rei (exolightfire)**

**Saranghae, Oppa**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan**

**Romance, Gender Switch**

Annyeong chingudeul! Ini adalah salah satu Fan Fiction tentang Chanyeol-Baekhyun pairing yang ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karya Atsuko Namba yang berjudul "My Senior". Kenapa aku pilih ikutin cerita dari komik ini? Karena ceritanya bagus dan menarik. Ditambah karakter dari komik ini cocok diperanin sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. Walaupun karakter Yifan agak (bahkan)) tidak mirip sama sekali.

Cerita ini pake sudut pandang Baekhyun, jadi "Aku" disini maksudnya adalah Baekhyun.

No Bashing, No Copas ya! Don't be silent reader juga! Komentar kalian benar-benar kutunggu untuk bahan evaluasi di Fanfic selanjutnya. Gamsa^^

.

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini aku adalah anak SMA. Begitu senangnya, karena aku bisa masuk ke SMA favorit di kotaku. Dan aku ingin merasakan kehidupan sebagai anak SMA yang bahagia, mengikuti klub, jadi terkenal satu sekolah, meraih prestasi di sekolah, dan tentunya bisa menemukan percintaan yang manis.

"Yixing, ayo kita coba semua makanan di kantin sekolah ini..!"

"Tidak Baekhyun, itu sangat banyak, perutku dan perutmu tidak akan cukup menampungnya. Ayo pilihlah sekarang mau makan apa."

"Haaaffhh, baiklah. Aku mau makan ini saja."

Akhirnya aku memilih memakan spageti siap saji yang dijual di kantin. Setelah itu aku dan Yixing mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman di kantin.

"Ayo kita duduk disini saja Yixing."

Kami pun duduk. Dan tepat diseberang meja kami ada dua namja yang keliatan sedang asyik mengobrol. Selewat aku memperhatikan mereka. Di hadapan mereka terdapat piring-piring kosong dan gelas yang tinggal berisi setengahnya.

Tak lama Yixing berbicara.

"Hmm, Baekhyun, kamu sadar tidak? Kita dari tadi diperhatikan terus oleh dua orang namja yang duduk di seberang kita."

"Biarkan saja, aku lapar."

Aku memang sedang lapar dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yixing.

Dan tiba-tiba kedua namja itu pindah tempat duduk ke hadapan kami, dan mulai mengajak kami mengobrol.

"Kalian berdua anak kelas 1 ya?", tanya salah seorang dari kedua namja itu.

"Iya. Kalian berdua kelas kelas 1 juga?", aku yang berbicara, karena Yixing hanya diam saja terlihat tidak ingin berbicara dengan mereka.

"Apakah muka kami masih imut dan lucu? Hahaha. Perkenalkan, namaku Wu Yifan, dan ini temanku Park Chanyeol. Kami siswa kelas 3."

"Oyaa?!", jawabku dan Yixing kaget.

"Kami mau menawarkan klub kami, siapa tahu kalian tertarik.", jelas namja yang satunya, yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol tadi.

"Klub apa? Kesenian? Olahraga?", Tanya Yixing antusias.

"Klub Penelitian.", jawab Yifan.

"Oh,,, ", jawabku tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin masuk klub yang bisa merekomendasikanku kelak ketika akan masuk universitas.", jawab Yixing tanda kurang tertarik terhadap klub tersebut.

"Cerdas!", jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Disini kalian bisa melihat semua kertas ujian warisan para alumni yang nomor satu disekolah ini. Legenda Senior. Dan itu yang membuat kami selama ini menjadi nomor satu dikelas.", jelas Yifan.

"Benarkah?", tanyaku.

"Baiklah, aku mau ikut bergabung!", Yixing langsung berubah pikiran tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

Setelah itu kami semua diajak ke ruangan klub.

"Disini kami berkumpul untuk mengadakan bermacam kegiatan dari klub.", jelas Yifan.

"Memangnya ada kegiatan apa saja, yang biasanya dilakukan setiap hari?", tanyaku.

"Ada banyak, diantaranya ada bermain bersama, memberi makan ikan hias yang dipelihara di aquarium, klub ramyun, melakukan berbagai penelitian, dan tentunya belajar bersama membahas kisi-kisi ujian.", jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar yang membuat aku dan Yixing semakin tertarik.

"Klub ramyun? Maksudnya makan ramyun bersama-sama?", tanya Yixing.

"Iya benar, klub itu selalu diadakan dirumahku, karena aku punya kedai ramyun.", jelas Yifan dengan percaya diri.

"Huwaaa… keren. Ternyata di sekolah menengah atas lebih menyenangkan ya kegiatan klubnya.", jawabku terpana, karena selama aku sekolah baru kali ini aku menemukan sebuah klub yang kegiatannya menarik.

.

.

.

Besoknya ketika pulang sekolah, klub penelitian mengadakan klub ramyun untuk merayakan bertambahnya anggota baru di klub tersebut. Kami semua diajak ke kedai ramyun milik keluarga Yifan.

"Ayo kita rayakan kedatangan anggota baru di klub kita dengan makan ramyun buatanku!", teriak Yifan yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan ramyun di dapur kedai.

Yifan ini mewarisi keterampilan memasak dari ayah dan ibunya, juga ia sering membantu ayah dan ibunya memasak ramyun untuk kedai milik keluarganya tersebut. Tak heran kalau Yifan sangat lihai dalam urusan memasak.

"Baik Hyeong..! Ayo kita makan!", jawab semua anggota klub.

"Waaaah, ramyun, jarang sekali aku makan ramyun yang terlihat enak seperti ini."

"Hmm,,", jawab Yixing yang dingin seperti biasa.

Lalu aku menoleh kesebelahku, yang kebetulan duduk disitu adalah, Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kamu kan lebih senior dari kami? Hmm, senior Chanyeol?", tanyaku.

"Haha, berlebihan. Panggil aku oppa saja. Lagipula aku hanya anggota bayangan di klub ini, hehe."

"Baiklah.", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu hati kecilku berbicara, 'Hmm… Chanyeol Oppa?'.

.

.

.

Siang ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bermainku di ruangan klub. Namun saat aku memasuki ruangan ternyata disana hanya ada Chanyeol. Aku jadi merasa sedikit canggung.

"Siang Oppa, hmm, kemana yang lainnya?"

"Hari ini hanya sendirian saja. Kamu juga sendirian ya?"

"Iya."

Lalu untuk beberapa saat ruangan begitu hening. Sepertinya kami kurang bahan pembicaraan. Aku juga sudah mulai bosan. Aku hanya duduk dan memain-mainkan ponselku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol memperhatikanku dari tadi.

Dan akhirnya dia mulai berbicara.

"Baekhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain ular tangga. Siapa yang kalah dia harus mentraktir. Maukah?", ajaknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kujawab.

"Boleh."

Kamipun bermain ular tangga.

Satu kali putaran, aku kalah. Putaran kedua, aku lagi yang kalah. Putaran ketiga, aku kalah lagi.

Apa daya, aku selalu kalah di dalam permainan ini.

"Uuh, aku kalah..! Oppa curang!"

"Mana mungkin aku curang. Kau yang payah."

"Huuuh!"

Akhirnya aku dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju kantin sekolah, sebagaimana janji kita tadi bahwa yang kalah harus mentraktir. Kami membeli softdrink.

Tapi ketika aku sedang mengeluarkan uang dari dompetku, tangan Chanyeol lebih dulu memberikan uang kepada penjaga kantin.

"Aku ini senior, aku tidak suka ditraktir oleh junior."

Aku hanya senyum heran melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol oppa…", jawabku sembari tersenyum.

Hari ini begitu penuh kenangan, pertama kalinya aku hanya berdua saja seperti ini.

Seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ah, aku ini berpikir apa? Tapi apakah mungkin aku mulai menyukai Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Hari ini aku menguncir rambutku yang biasanya ku gerai. Aku berencana datang ke klub untuk memberi makan ikan dan mengkopi kertas bekas ujian para legenda senior.

"Pagi.", sapaku.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol terperanjat dan hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya, kaget ketika melihat penampilanku, seperti melihat hantu saja.

"Wah, Baekhyun-ah menguncir rambutnya ya? Kukira kau potong rambut.", sapa Yifan.

"Eeh, iya. Chanyeol Oppa kenapa sampai kaget seperti itu? Apa aku seperti hantu?"

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja kukira yang datang orang lain."

"Ooh."

'Orang lain?'

Hm, aku tidak mengerti.

Tapi hari itu aku melakukan semua rencanaku di ruangan klub.

"Yifan Oppa, aku ingin melihat legenda senior."

"Baiklah. Ini dia..!"

"Waaaah,,, nilainya benar-benar sempurna.".

Aku melihat semua nilai yang berada di bekas lembar jawaban itu diatas 80 semua. Lalu diantara kertas-kertas itu ada sebuah nama yang dominan.

"Xi Luhan?"

"Iya. Dia adalah salah satu dari legenda senior. Orangnya cantik, dia pun kadang mampir kesini untuk menengok kami, iya kan Chanyeol.", jelas Yifan.

"Begitulah."

"Wah sudah jam 4. Baekhyun, Yixing mengikuti klub basket kan? Sekarang waktunya klub melihat pertandingan basket putri.", kata Yifan seraya pergi.

Dan tinggalah kami berdua di ruangan klub.

"Baekhyun-ah, Yifan mengincar Yixing kelihatannya."

…

"Hm, Oppa sendiri,, apakah Oppa sudah mempunyai pacar?"

"Ah, tidak juga."

"Itu bukan jawaban!"

"Memangnya harus dijawab?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…"

"Ah, sudahlah.."

"Jadian denganku saja!"

"No."

"Huh, blak-blakan sekali menjawabnya."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Aku hanya mengendus sedikit kesal.

Lalu kami terdiam.

Chanyeol meneruskan membaca buku, dan aku hanya terdiam melihatnya dari tempat dudukku.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali bertanya.

"Oppa, yang kau sukai itu senior Xi Luhan ya?"

Chanyeol sedikit terdiam lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Iya."

Akupun beranjak.

"Ternyata betul. Ya sudah, aku pergi mengkopi lembar legenda senior dulu ya."

Aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Namun hatiku terus berkecamuk.

Aku ingin sekali menemukan percintaan yang manis itu. Namun baru saja aku menyukainya, ternyata dia menyukai orang lain.

'Aku menyukaimu Oppa'

.

.

.

"Yixing, lihat ini.", aku menyodorkan sebuah album foto yang kuambil dari ruangan klub.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Xi Luhan."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa Yixing lebih cantik dibanding dia."

"Hah..?"

'Memangnya dia secantik itu? Tidak juga ah.'

Aku bergumam di dalam hati. Lalu kejadian kemarin siang itu teringat kembali.

"Payah."

"Eh?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa? Jangan terbawa suasana dong."

"Hehe, iya deh."

"Kamu ini, berani ya…"

Pada akhirnya pernyataan cintaku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol. Tapi, aku memang tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berbicara seperti itu.

Mungkin aku memang terbawa suasana.

Karena aku tidak serius.

.

.

.

Saat dikantin ternyata semua anggota klub berkumpul untuk makan siang. Kebetulan sebentar lagi akan diadakan klub bertamasya ke lingkungan sekitar. Dan hari ini penentuan lokasi kemana akan diadakan tamasyanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke danau terdekat. Kita bisa naik perahu dan meneliti lingkungan sekitar.", usul Yifan.

"Wah ide bagus."

"Iya, lebih baik yang tidak jauh dari rumah kita."

"Iya aku setuju!"

Semua anggota setuju untuk mengadakan tamasya ke danau. Aku dan Yixing pun setuju.

Aku duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Dan taukah aku bicara apa padanya? Benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan klub yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Oppa, tadi aku melihat Senior Xi Luhan."

"Hah? Dimana?", jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Di album foto."

"Oh."

Aaaaah, apa yang ku katakan? Aku jadi serba salah begini. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Huff, bagaimana ini? Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

.

.

.

Hari kegiatan klub tamasya pun tiba. Kami semua melakukan pembagian untuk naik perahu dan meneliti sekitarnya.

"Dengar, satu perahu hanya cukup dinaiki oleh dua orang ya.", Yifan memulai instruksi.

"Ah, Yixing, aku bersa.. ma.. ", belum selesai aku bicara pada Yixing, tanganku sudah ditarik duluan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kamu denganku saja, ayo.", ajak Chanyeol sembari menarik tanganku dan meninggalkan semua anggota kelompok.

Lalu kami berdua menaiki perahu. Akhirnya Yixing menaiki perahu yang sama dengan Yifan. Kami meneliti lingkungan sekitar yang dilewati perahu.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluh kalau ia mengantuk.

"Biarkan aku tidur sejenak ya."

"…"

Chanyeol pun merentangkan badannya berselonjor di perahu, topinya ia turunkan untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari.

'Uuh, lalu haruskah aku melamun sendirian Oppa?'

Tak lama kantuk pun mulai menyerangku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menguap. Mataku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Aku ambil topi Chanyeol untuk menutupi mukaku.

Sekilas kulihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tenang tertidur.

Deg!

Kurebahkan badanku dibelakang punggung Chanyeol. Punggung ini terasa hangat bagiku. Kulihat ia bergerak sesuai dengan ritmik nafas dari paru-parunya.

Tidur dibelakang tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi ini sedikit memberikanku kenyamanan.

Dan aku mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah..!"

"Hei, kalian ini sedang apa? Ini sudah menjelang sore."

Samar-samar terdengar suara Yixing dan Yifan memanggil.

Wah! Aku benar-benar ikut tertidur di dalam perahu bersama Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Yixing.

"Aah, aku ketiduran!"

"Wah, aku harus bayar denda sewa perahu!"

.

.

Setelah puas menaiki perahu klub melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan mendatangi festival yang kebetulan ada di dekat danau. Kami semua ramai-ramai mengikuti berbagai permainan tradisional di festival itu. Tak lupa wisata kuliner. Aku masih memakai topi Chanyeol.

"Yixing, aku ingin permen lollipop itu, kelihatannya tidak pernah dijual di hari-hari biasa."

"Ayo kita beli."

.

.

"Hwaaa,, enak sekali manis.", bahagianya aku ketika mulai menjilati permen yang sungguh manis. Namun…

"Sepertinya disana ada pertunjuk...an…", Chanyeol berteriak dengan antusias dan tidak sengaja menyenggol tanganku hingga permen yang baru kubeli itu terjatuh.

"Ya! Oppa…! Permenku… hiks."

"Ah, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah, sini aku belikan lagi. Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Disana..."

Aku menunjuk kearah tukang permen yang cukup jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

Namun ketika Chanyeol menatap kearahnya dia menangkap sesosok wajah. Wajah yang sedang menangis. Wajah orang yang ia kenal. Chanyeol pun menghampiri si pemilik wajah tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar rengekanku soal permen.

"Oppa…!"

Aku tersentak melihat si empunya wajah tersebut adalah Senior Luhan. Wajahnya penuh air mata. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Hatiku kenapa ingin menangis ya?'

"Kau kenapa? Sendirian? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Ah, Chanyeol, kau sedang apa disini?"

"Kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa? Ayo kuantar pulang!"

"Ta.. tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menolak."

"…"

"Yifan, maaf, tolong urus disini ya? Aku ada harus mengantar Senior Luhan pulang."

"Baiklah Chanyeol, serahkan saja semua padaku."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku melihat mereka dengan posisi mematung di tengah-ditengah keramaian. Aku melihatnya sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

Padahal ia sudah berkata untuk membelikanku permen.

"Permenku.."

Aku gunakan topi Chanyeol yang masih kupakai agar menutupi mataku yang tiba-tiba berair. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat aku menyukai Chanyeol Oppa. Aku masih bisa mundur. Karena aku tidak serius. Tapi hatiku mengapa sampai sesakit ini?

.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu segera kulupakan. Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi ruangan klub. Aku ingin belajar disana.

Dan ternyata disana hanya ada satu orang yang sedang duduk ditempat favoritnya di dekat jendela.

Chanyeol.

"Hei."

"Selamat siang, Oppa."

"Maafkan aku tadi malam ya. Sehabis kejadian itu kamu langsung pulang ya?"

"Ah… Iya…"

"Dia Senior Luhan. Habis bertengkar dengan pacarnya."

"Hah? Jadi, Senior Luhan sudah punya pacar?"

"Iya."

…

"Lalu… kenapa Oppa masih menyukainya?"

"Tidak tahu."

"…"

"Maaf, belum bisa menggantikan…"

Aku harus menahan air mataku yang sedikit lagi akan berhamburan keluar. Namun sebelum itu Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar sembari berkata.

"… Permen kemarin… Lain kali aku belikan ya."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Air mataku mulai menetes.

Ternyata aku dan Chanyeol dalam posisi yang nyaris sama. Menyukai seseorang, tetapi orang itu menyukai orang lain.

Aku mulai berkata pada diriku sendiri, cinta ini tidak akan terbalaskan.

**To Be Continued...**

Mohon review nya yaa.. :D

Gamsahamnida...


	2. Chapter 2

**Created by Rei (exolightfire)**

**Saranghae, Oppa (Part 2)**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan**

**Romance, Gender Switch**

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul! Ini adalah salah satu Fan Fiction tentang Chanyeol-Baekhyun pairing yang ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karya Atsuko Namba yang berjudul "My Senior". Kenapa aku pilih ikutin cerita dari komik ini? Karena ceritanya bagus dan menarik. Ditambah karakter dari komik ini cocok diperanin sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. Walaupun karakter Yifan agak (bahkan)) tidak mirip sama sekali.

Cerita ini pake sudut pandang Baekhyun, jadi "Aku" disini maksudnya adalah Baekhyun.

No Bashing, No Copas ya! Don't be silent reader juga! Komentar kalian benar-benar kutunggu untuk bahan evaluasi di Fanfic selanjutnya. Gamsa^^

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai hari ini dengan quiz matematika di kelasku. Quiznya terasa gampang karena aku sudah belajar dari lembar ujian bekas senior-senior terdahulu di klub-ku.

Aku dan Yixing disuruh mengumpulkan semua lembar jawaban quiz di kelasku untuk dibawakan ke ruang guru. Namu saat berjalan di koridor dibawah tangga, ada beberapa benda kecil yang jatuh mengenai kepalaku.

"Yixing, hujan ya?"

"Hujan? Ini kan di dalam ruangan, Baekhyun-ah."

"Bukan. Permen. Ada yang melemparku dengan permen."

Lalu ku dongakkan kepalaku kearah atas. Dan kudengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku berkata.

"Untukmu!"

"Ya! Sakit tau..! Huhu."

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Masih ada banyak, mau yang rasa apa?"

"Semuanya…"

"Nih, hadiah untukmu!"

Chanyeol pun menjatuhkan semua permennya dari atas, membuat semua siswa yang berada disitu juga ikut berebut permen.

"Tenang semuanya kebagian.", kata Yifan.

Lalu Chanyeol mendekatiku dan berkata setengah berbisik kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku ya, permen lollipop yang kau inginkan hanya dijual pada saat festival. Jadi aku tidak dapat menemukannya untukmu."

"…"

Saat itu pula aku melupakan semua kejadian yang membuatku sedih beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ketika aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri orang yang mulai kusukai mengkhawatirkan orang yang disukainya.

Rumit bukan?

Tapi aku tidak serius. Aku tidak serius. Aku berusaha untuk tidak serius.

Walaupun akhirnya yang kurasa adalah semakin serius.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan klub. Sebentar lagi musim panas tiba. Aku akan membelikan beberapa es krim untuk ditaruh di kulkas ruang klub. Dengan senyum lebar aku membawa satu kantong penuh berisi es krim batangan dan memasuki ruangan klub.

"Selamat si… ang…"

Sapaanku harus terhenti ketika melihat sesosok wanita mendekati jendela ruangan klub sembari telunjuknya diangkat tepat didepan bibirnya, menandakan untuk tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada Chanyeol yang saat itu duduk ditempat favoritnya.

Aku, Yifan dan Yixing yang mengetahui kedatangannya hanya diam tanda setuju untuk tidak memberitahukan kedatangan wanita itu. Dan…

"Chu!"

Ia mencium sebuah es krim cup yang ia tempelkan ke pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun kaget sampai hampir terjatuh. Yifan dan Yixing menahan tawa. Wanita itu tidak lain adalah Senior Luhan.

"Sukses!", kata Senior Luhan tertawa geli, melihat Chanyeol sukses ia kagetkan.

"Maafkan aku ya di malam festival kemarin. Aku sudah mengacaukan acaranya. Maafkan aku juga ya Yifan, kamu pasti sudah repot gara-gara aku.", jelas Senior Luhan panjang lebar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Senior."

"Ini kubawakan es krim untuk kalian semua. Ambil sendiri ya, semuanya kebagian kok."

"Waah… Terimakasih Senior."

"Oh iya, kalian berdua yang waktu malam itu di festival juga ya?", tanya Senior Luhan

"Oh, mereka berdua ini anggota baru klub kita.", jawab Yifan.

"Ah, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal."

"Namaku Zhan Yixing. Salam kenal."

"Maaf ya gara-gara aku acara kalian di festival jadi kacau. Perkenalkan aku alumni SMA dan klub ini. Namaku Xi Luhan. Ini es krimnya. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Aku mau rasa strawberry.", jawab Yixing.

"Kau mau rasa apa Baekhyun-ah?", tanya Senior Luhan padaku.

"Ah, aku tidak usah.", jawabku sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Eh, Baekhyun-ah kamu mau kemana?", tanya Yifan.

"Aku ada keperluan mendadak."

.

.

Akupun berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aku berlari tetapi aku tidak tahu mau kemana.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju pinggir sungai didekat sekolahku. Aku berbaring di rerumputan. Pikiranku kemana-mana.

Aku merasakan sakit di dadaku.

Tapi kenapa aku harus sesakit ini padahal seharusnya aku bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyukai Chanyeol oppa. Aku berbaring dan menutup wajahku dengan lenganku.

Dan tak terasa air mataku tumpah lagi.

"Hei.."

Suara seseorang memanggilku. Akupun buru-buru bangkit dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Hoo.. Ternyata kamu Yixing-ah."

Akupun berbaring kembali setelah melihat yang memanggilku adalah Yixing.

"Maaf ya, aku bukan Chanyeol oppa."

"…"

"Kamu kecewa karena yang datang memanggilmu bukan Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Apa sikapku tadi mencurigakan?"

"Bagi yang lain sih tidak, Yifan Oppa memberitahukan pada anggota yang lain termasuk Chanyeol Oppa kalau kamu tadi buru-buru keluar karena sakit perut."

"Huh, jadi aku dikira lagi sakit perut ya?"

"Tapi sepertinya Senior Luhan sadar… Dia orang yang baik."

"Jadi kau pun menganggap Senior Luhan orang yang baik?"

"Kalau aku laki-laki lalu bertemu dengannya dengan cara yang biasa mungkin akan tertarik juga padanya."

"…"

Perkataan Yixing membuat hatiku makin hancur. Aku berguling-guling di rerumputan seperti orang gila. Makin ingin menangis rasanya.

Tapi aku kembali ingat perkataanku sendiri. Aku tidak serius dengan Chanyeol oppa. Kalau aku mencintainya pasti akan sia-sia karena tidak akan terbalaskan.

"Baekhyun-ah, sudahlah. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Ayo kita pulang."

"Huwaaaa…."

"Sudahlah! Ayo!"

"Baiklah eonni… hiks."

"Aku bukan eonni-mu!"

Namun tak lama aku melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, aku melihat dua sosok manusia sedang berjalan. Yixing pun melihatnya.

Bagaikan siluet, hanya terlihat bayangan hitan, diterpa sinar matahari senja yang silau.

Tapi kemudian aku mengenali kedua sosok itu. Kurasa Yixing juga.

Mereka tak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Senior Luhan. Kulihat mereka berhenti dan memandang sunset. Terlihat jelas dari posisiku untuk melihat mereka melakukan apa. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat memegang erat lengan Senior Luhan. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menunduk, sejajar dengan wajah Senior Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya.

Kini wajah Chanyeol dan Senior Luhan sudah sangat dekat.

Walau aku dapat melihat mereka secara jelas tapi tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Beberapa detik berlalu dan wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Senior Luhan.

Mereka berdua berciuman.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, mereka berciuman. Begitu pula dengan Yixing, ia pun melihat semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap Senior Luhan.

Angin berhembus menerpa tubuhku yang makin gontai. Terasa dingin merasuk kedalam tulangku. Hatiku sejenak terasa kosong, seperti terbawa hembusan angin yang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Besoknya di sekolah, Yifan, Yixing dan aku sedang berada di ruangan klub. Chanyeol belum datang karena ada kelas tambahan. Lalu Yixing mulai menceritakan kejadian tadi malam. Aku mendengarkannya sembari menidurkan kepalaku yang berat di meja. Mataku pun bengkak gara-gara tangisanku sepanjang malam. Untungnya tidak ada yang menyadarinya, karena mataku memang sudah besar dari lahir.

"Hmm, jadi mereka berdua sudah mulai pacaran.", kata Yifan berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu…", jelas Yixing.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi serius ya? Chanyeol dan Senior Luhan, berciuman ya?"

"Senior Luhan bukannya sudah punya pacar? Atau mereka sudah putus?", tanya Yixing.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga tidak tahu apakah mereka berpacaran atau tidak. Atau mereka hanya sekedar iseng?"

"Senior Luhan itu wanita yang suka mempermainkan laki-laki ya?", tanyaku spontan.

"Memang bukan, tapi dia itu tipe wanita yang punya banyak cerita cinta.", jelas Yifan.

"…"

Yifan POV

Aduh, Baekhyun jadi sangat sedih dan murung begini.

Yifan POV end

"Senior Luhan juga sering menangis diruangan ini. Dan tiap kali Chanyeol melihat Senior Luhan menangis, ia telihat menjadi begitu sedih. Padahal sudah dua tahun ia menyukai Senior Luhan walau tidak berbalas. Tapi Chanyeol belum menyerah.", jelas Yifan panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya dia menyerah saja.", kata Yixing.

"Kau juga Baekhyun-ah, lupakan Chanyeol ya.", kata Yifan.

"Eh! Yifan Oppa, kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai Chanyeol oppa? Yixing yang mengatakannya ya?"

"Bukan, tapi terlihat sekali."

"… tapi, cinta ini mungkin tidak akan terbalaskan…"

"Tapi kalau menyerah karena cinta yang tak terbalaskan, itu bukan cinta namanya.", Yifan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"…"

"Bagus sekali kan ucapanku, keren!"

"Benar Yifan oppa! Hebat sekali..!", jawabku kembali bersemangat.

"Klub ini memang tidak pernah serius…", kata Yixing menanggapi kami.

.

.

.

Setelah itu semua orang meninggalkan ruangan klub untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Aku baru teringat es krim yang kubeli kemarin. Meleleh tidak ya? Karena aku meletakannya di bagian kulkas, bukan di freezer-nya. Akan kupindahkan ke freezer, disana pasti bisa beku lagi. Ketika aku membuka kulkas, tersisa satu es krim cup yang dibawa Senior Luhan kemarin.

Dan kejadian malam itu teringat kembali.

'Meskipun tidak terbalaskan, aku tidak menyerah. Meski sampai nanti selalu bertemu Chanyeol oppa, tapi yang ada di hati Chanyeol oppa itu cuma Senior Luhan. Aahh..! Jangan pernah datang lagi! Aku membencinya! Perasaan macam apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti. Hari ini aku jadwal piket untuk membersihkan kelas. Saat aku akan membuang sampah ke tempat sampah besar dipinggir lapangan, aku melihat Chanyeol sedang asyik bermain basket bersama teman-temannya di pelajaran olahraga.

Setelah membuang sampah, ku luangkan waktu sejenak untuk melihat Chanyeol oppa bermain basket.

Dalam hati aku bergumam, mungkinkah aku bisa melupakan Chanyeol oppa karena cintaku tidak terbalas?

Tapi…

Kenapa di dalam hatiku hanya ada Chanyeol oppa?

Tidak ada harapan.

Lalu air mataku mulai turun lagi.

Aku sedikit melamun hingga tidak sadar tiba-tiba bola basket yang melenceng dilemparkan oleh Chanyeol mendarat dengan berhasil tepat kearah mukaku.

"Kyaa! Aw…!"

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah..! Maafkan aku!", Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kearahku.

"… Hiks …"

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf. Kamu baik-baik saja kan Baekhyun-ah?"

"…"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan terus menangis. Antara sakit akibat lemparan bola yang tepat mengenai wajahku dan sakit akibat rasaku terhadap Chanyeol oppa di hatiku.

Bercampur-aduk.

Dan Chanyeol mendekapku di dadanya, tangannya mengusap-usap kepalaku dan menangkupkan handuk dingin untuk meringankan sakitku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"Benar-benar sakit ya?"

"… Hiks …"

"Ayo kita ke UKS."

"Sakit…"

"Maafkan aku."

"Sakit sekali…"

Chanyeol Oppa, sukailah aku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Created by Rei (exolightfire)**

**Saranghae, Oppa**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan**

**Romance, Gender Switch**

**Part 3**

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul! Ini adalah salah satu Fan Fiction tentang Chanyeol-Baekhyun pairing yang ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karya Atsuko Namba yang berjudul "My Senior". Kenapa aku pilih ikutin cerita dari komik ini? Karena ceritanya bagus dan menarik. Ditambah karakter dari komik ini cocok diperanin sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. Walaupun karakter Yifan agak (bahkan) tidak mirip sama sekali.

Cerita ini pake sudut pandang Baekhyun, jadi "Aku" disini maksudnya adalah Baekhyun.

No Bashing, No Copas ya! Don't be silent reader juga! Komentar kalian benar-benar kutunggu untuk bahan evaluasi di Fanfic selanjutnya. Gamsa^^

.

.

.

.

Aku berencana untuk belajar diruangan klub. Aku berjalan meyusuri lorong kelas yang ramai karena jam pelajaran sudah usai. Aku membuka pintu ruang klub dan tersentak ketika mendapati sosok Senior Luhan yang sedang duduk ditempat favorit Chanyeol.

Kedatanganku ternyata disadari olehnya.

"Hai Baekhyun-ah. Aku datang mampir lagi kesini. Kau mau belajar disini ya?", sapanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak kukeluarkan.

"Senior Luhan, apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Iya!"

Tak kusangka Senior Luhan menjawabnya secara langsung seperti tanpa berpikir kembali.

"…"

"Tapi rasa suka ini bukan seperti yang kamu kira, Baekhyun-ah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menciumnya?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat kalian berciuman."

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Aku pun makin kesal dengan semua jawaban yang Senior Luhan katakan.

"Pergilah, jangan pernah mampir kesini lagi!"

"Begitu ya…"

"Kau menggangguku! Kalau kau tidak suka jangan datang lagi kesini! Jangan cium dia! Jangan pernah dekati dia!"

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mendekatinya, meski Chanyeol menyukaiku. Ini bukan salahmu, dan juga bukan salahku kan?meski dia menciumku, atau lebih dari itu… Chanyeol yang memilih kan?"

Perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Senior Luhan membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri.

PLAK!

Aku berhasil menampar pipinya.

Cukup keras.

Dan Chanyeol ternyata sudah dibalik pintu, dan menyaksikan aksiku tentunya. Senior Luhan yang sadar akan hal itu langsung membalas tamparanku dengan menampar pipiku juga.

Cukup sakit.

"Ini! Kukembalikan.", katanya setelah menamparku pipiku.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terheran-heran memikirkan ada apa sebenarnya ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berlari menjauhi menjauhi mereka.

Aku berlari.

Ini sungguh memalukan!

Chanyeol oppa pasti mencapku sebagai wanita yang kasar?

Aku makin pesimis.

Apakah cintaku padanya mungkin akan terbalaskan?

.

.

.

Malam ini rasanya aku ingin tidur cepat. Aku sudah mematikan lampu kamarku.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ibuku yang memanggilku dari luar. Ia bilang ada teman sekolahku yang datang.

Mungkin Yixing.

Aku segera keluar.

Tapi yang kudapati ternyata Chanyeol Oppa, yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu rumahku.

"Oppa…"

"Aku tidak ada urusan apa-apa kesini. Aku hanya mengantarkan tasmu. Tertinggal di ruangan klub. Ini!"

"Eh…"

"Siswa yang ketinggalan tasnya di sekolah adalah siswa yang payah.", Chanyeol selalu mengakhiri perkataannya padaku dengan kata payah.

"Aku tidak payah…", jelasku.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Chanyeol sembari mengusap pipiku yang tadi sempat ditampar Senior Luhan.

"Senior Luhan tidak apa-apa kan?", tanyaku.

"Wajahnya agak merah, tapi dia tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya."

"…"

Mendengar pernyataanku itu Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

Lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau sudah masuk liburan musim panas, Yifan bilang akan mengadakan klub ramyun lagi. Semua akan berkumpul di kedainya. Kamu mau datang?"

"Senior Luhan juga datang?"

"… Tidak, dia tidak akan datang."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Chanyeol mengusap kepalaku dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Lalu ia pamit pulang.

Akupun kembali ke kamarku.

Kembali menangis.

Ah, sebenarnya untuk apa aku menangis?

Menangis untuk orang yang tidak menyukaiku…

.

.

.

-Chanyeol & Yifan POV-

"Hei, Chanyeol, ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku ya?", Tanya Yifan.

"Tidak ada."

"Betul tidak ada? Lalu malam-malam, bergandengan tangan, atau pulang kerumah, atau Senior Luhan?"

"K..k..Kamu? Lihat kami ya?", jawab Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Ani… Aku tidak melihatnya. Lagipula salah kalian sendiri kenapa melakukannya di tengah jalan?"

"… Tidak apa-apa kan? Cuma segitu saja.", jawab Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Cuma segitu saja? Kalian ini ciuman kan? Atau ada lagi yang lebih dahsyat dari itu?"

"Kemarin Baekhyun menampar Senior Luhan."

"Eh, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Lalu Senior Luhan balas menampar Baekhyun. Dahsyat bukan?"

"Dan kau, hanya bisa diam saja?"

"Begitulah…"

-Chanyeol & Yifan POV End-

.

.

.

Waktu pun berlalu.

"Baiklah semuanya! Saatnya klub ramyun sekarang! Ayo kita makan sepuasnya ya..!"

Yifan memulai kegiatan klub bersama dengan semua anggota klub. Sekolah hari ini sudah mulai libur. Kami semua sekarang sedang berkumpul di kedai ramyun milik keluarga Yifan. Semuanya terlihat senang.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak semangat.

Aku hanya berbicara jika ada yang mengajakku bicara, dan tertawa palsu jika yang lainnya sedang tertawa.

Huff, rasanya ingin sekali pulang dan tidur sepanjang waktu.

Lalu kepalaku mendadak sakit. Rasanya seperti ada yang menusuk-nusuk dengan benda tajam. Mungkin ini gara-gara kemarin aku kurang makan dan kurang tidur.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Yifan.

"Makanlah dulu Baekhyun, supaya kau bisa makan obat setelahnya.", perintah Yixing.

"Iya, ehhhm, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sakit disebelah mananya?", Chanyeol beertanya padaku.

Aku menjawabnya dengan memegang kepalaku yang sebelah kiri.

"Mungkin kau kena migraine."

Aku hanya meringis.

"Makanlah dulu, aku akan mencarikanmu obat."

Aku menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan Yixing untuk makan, tetapi bukan makan ramyun melainkan nasi.

Chanyeol pun pergi keluar untuk ke apotek membelikanku obat.

Tidak lama Chanyeol pun kembali membawakan obat tersebut. Lalu aku memakannya.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Lebih baik kau pulang Baekhyun-ah. Lagi pula ini sudah menjelang malam.", kata Yifan.

"Iya, baiklah."

"Ehm, Yixing, kau antar Baekhyun pulang bagaimana?", tanya Yifan.

Yixing menengok.

Ternyata Yixing sama sekali belum menikmati ramyun miliknya karena sibuk berbincang dengan anggota klub lain.

"Ah, tidak jadi Yixing-ah, kau belum makan kan?", Yifan mengurungkan niatnya.

Lalu Yifan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan.

"Chanyeol, antar Baekhyun pulang sampai rumahnya!"

"Ah? Aku?", jawab Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Kau ini kan ketua klub, kau harus bertanggung jawab, ya kan?", perintah Yifan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarnya pulang.", akhirnya Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Namun aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Aku, pulang sendiri saja. Aku cukup kuat kok.", kataku.

"Jangan, biar kuantar kau pulang.", pinta Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengantarku pulang. Sepanjang jalan kepalaku terasa makin berat diterpa angin yang cukup kencang.

Chanyeol yang memakai topi memberikan topinya kepadaku.

"Pakai ini! Supaya angin tidak menerpa kepalamu yang sedang sakit."

"Terimakasih, Oppa."

Kami pun berjalan tanpa saling bicara. Lagi-lagi kami kurang bahan pembicaraan. Atau mungkin Chanyeol sedang malas untuk berbicara padaku.

Dan sakit kepalaku makin bertambah. Langkahku mulai goyah dan kakiku mulai tidak kuat menopang badanku. Sampai kakiku lemas dan terjatuh saat itu juga.

BRUKK!

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?", Chanyeol tersentak melihatku terjatuh.

"Hanya lemas, mataku seperti berputar-putar. Pusing sekali."

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol lantas mengendongku di punggungnya.

"Tidurlah."

Aku sudah terlalu lemas dan pusing. Tak lama sehabis itu akupun tertidur dipunggung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pagi hari.

Aku terbangun ditempat tidurku. Sakitku sudah hilang. Apa karena sudah makan obat yang diberikan Chanyeol kemarin ya?

Oh iya!

Aku tidak ingat kejadian semalam saat aku diantar pulang oleh Chanyeol.

Ahhh!

Aku benar-benar sudah merepotkannya. Sudah begitu aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah terlelap tidur.

Dan aku, tertidur dipangkuan Chanyeol!

"Aiiishhh! Kenapa aku bisa begitu lemah dan merepotkan Chanyeol oppa?"

Lalu kulihat telapak tanganku, ada tulisan.

'Jika kau sudah bangun dan sakitmu sudah sembuh, kirim pesan padaku. –Chanyeol'

Aku pun langsung mengirimkan pesan singkat dari ponselku kepada Chanyeol.

'Maafkan aku tadi malam. Aku sudah benar-benar merepotkanmu.'

Dan tak lama Chanyeol pun membalas pesanku.

'Hari ini ada waktu? Bisa kah kita bertemu nanti sore?'

.

.

Sore pun tiba. Aku datang ke restoran cepat saji yang sudah dijanjikan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa.", pintaku sambil menundukan kepalaku diatas kedua tanganku yang merapat di atas meja.

"Aku tidak kerepotan. Kamu baik-baik saja? Sakitnya sudah benar-benar hilang?"

"Iya, aku sudah kembali seperti biasa. Benar-benar terimakasih. Oh iya, hari ini Oppa dari mana?"

"Aku habis dari tempat bimbingan belajar. Huff, semakin sibuk saja. "

"Oh, begitu ya?"

"Kamu tidak makan? Ini kubagi kentangku. Nanti kau sakit lagi."

"Iya, gomawo oppa. Oh iya.. Maaf, waktu itu Oppa menyatakan cinta lagi ke Senior Luhan?"

Ah tidak! Kenapa aku menanyakan hal yang seperti itu ya? Pasti Chanyeol akan marah.

Tapi ternyata dia tidak marah.

"Iya. Dan aku ditolak.", jawabnya.

"Bagus!"

Kata itu keluar dengan spontan dari mulutku.

"Kau ini menyebalkan ya!", kata Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir, kalau Chanyeol Oppa bernasib malang kok.", jawabku tidak tahu malu dan kekanakan.

"Hmm… Mau berpikir seperti itu pun tidak apa-apa."

"…", aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan."

"Ah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Hari ini pelajaran sekolah sudah usai.

Sudah lama aku tidak memberi makan ikan di aquarium di ruangan klub. Aku pun membuka pintu ruangan klub. Kudapati sosok Chanyeol yang sedang serius belajar. Aku menutup kembali pintu ruangan klub.

Namun sebelum pintu itu benar-benar ku tutup, Chanyeol ternyata menyadari kedatanganku dan memanggilku.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Akupun berbalik dan membuka kembali pintu ruangan yang hampir tertutup.

"Ah, iya, Oppa…"

"Masuk saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Baiklah.."

Aku pun duduk bersama Chanyeol di meja yang sama.

Kami pun mengobrol. Suasana sudah kembali cair. Walau sebelumnya sedikit canggung akibat kejadian yang kami alami beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

-Yixing & Yifan POV-

"Kita makan siang di ruangan klub yuk, Yixing-ah."

"Ayo…"

Yixing baru saja membuka sedikit pintu ruangan.

Eh, sst..! Di dalam ada Chanyeol Oppa dan Baekhyun."

"Oh, aku mengerti, kita makan di tempat lain."

- Yixing & Yifan POV End-

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol bercengkrama sangat lama siang itu. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol jadi tidak fokus untuk belajar dan hanya mengobrol bersamaku.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

Tapi Chanyeol bilang ia perlu refreshing sebelum hari-harinya yang makin sibuk karena ujian akhir sekolah tiba.

Lalu Chanyeol mengajakku pergi.

"Aku bosan, ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Ah, kemana? Baiklah."

Kami mulai menyusuri lorong kelas, gerbang sekolah, jalanan kota yang ramai, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah taman kecil dipinggir kota.

Kami pun mengobrol, mulai dari tentang musik, pelajaran, sampai gosip terbaru yang beredar di sekolah saat ini. Saking asyiknya mengobrol aku tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal yang tak lain adalah Senior Luhan.

"Oppa, kau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Senior Luhan…!", Chanyeol tidak mendengar pertanyaan terakhirku dan malah memanggil sosok yang ia dapati itu.

Lalu yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Eeh, Chanyeol-ah."

Huh! Aku merasa malu sekali bertemu dengan orang ini lagi. Apalagi setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"Oh, bersama Baekhyun, sedang berjalan-jalan ya?", tanya senior Luhan.

"Iya, kami sedang mencari angin, sumpek sekali aku harus belajar terus, karena bosan jadi kuajak dia menemaniku jalan-jalan.", jelas Chanyeol, dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku waktu itu ya."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Tapi, aku juga membalasmu kan, jadi kita impas."

"…"

Senior Luhan memang sangat dewasa. Dan aku ini kekanakan.

Setelah itu senior Luhan pun pergi karena masih ada urusan lain.

"Baiklah aku pergi lagi, teruskanlah jalan-jalan kalian. Bye-bye!"

"Bye Senior Luhan.", ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol meneruskan perjalan sore hari ini.

Suasananya jadi hening.

Senja sudah mulai terlihat.

Dan hatiku mulai galau lagi.

"Oppa, …", panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku waktu itu bilang bagus."

"Hah?"

"Waktu oppa bilang kalau kau ditolak oleh Senior Luhan."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena perkataanku waktu itu.

"Aku memang jahat. Padahal aku tahu, bagaimana rasanya tidak disukai oleh orang yang kita sukai."

"…", Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan menoleh kearahku.

"Rasanya sangat sedih."

Aku membalikan hadapanku membelakangi Chanyeol.

Tak terasa air mataku sudah mulai membanjiri pipiku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ini begitu sakit.

"Baekhyun-ah? Apa kau menangis?", tanya Chanyeol.

"A..ah, tidak. Aku tidak menangis.", jawabku mengelak.

Chanyeol pun memutarkan tubuhku dan menarik lenganku.

"Kenapa? Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan, katakan saja.", tanyanya lagi dengan wajah bingung

"…"

Dan aku hanya bisa diam.

Diam.

Karena aku terus diam, Chanyeol kembali berkata bahwa aku ini payah.

"Kenapa kamu begitu payah, Baekhyun-ah."

Selesai Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu, wajahnya menghampiriku.

Dan dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia menciumku?

"Sudahlah…", kataku dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran.

"Kau benar-benar payah.. Jangan menangis.", pintanya.

Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku.

Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

Walaupun aku tahu, di dalam hati Chanyeol ada Senior Luhan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

Gomawo buat semua review nya..

Aku terharu terhura senyum2 sendiri bacanya..

Keep support for me yaa..

Mudah2an semakin hari aku semakin baik lagi menulis fanfic.

Dan masukan kalian para reviewer sangat berarti buat aku..

Jeongmal gomawo.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Created by Rei (exolightfire)**

**Saranghae, Oppa  
**

**Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan**

**Romance, Gender Switch**

**Part 4 (End)**

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul! Ini adalah salah satu Fan Fiction tentang Chanyeol-Baekhyun pairing yang ceritanya terinspirasi dari sebuah komik karya Atsuko Namba yang berjudul "My Senior". Kenapa aku pilih ikutin cerita dari komik ini? Karena ceritanya bagus dan menarik. Ditambah karakter dari komik ini cocok diperanin sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. Walaupun karakter Yifan agak (bahkan) tidak mirip sama sekali.

Cerita ini pake sudut pandang Baekhyun, jadi "Aku" disini maksudnya adalah Baekhyun. Dan disini Baekhyun aku switch gender jadi yeoja.

Dan ini part terakhir -akhirnya~ ^^

No Bashing, No Copas ya! Don't be silent reader juga! Komentar kalian benar-benar kutunggu untuk bahan evaluasi di Fanfic selanjutnya. Gamsa^^

.

.

.

.

Ruangan kelas yang ramai karena belum ada guru. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi itu sedang duduk dan mengamati ponselnya.

Tertulis di message yang ia baca: "Saranghae.."

Dan tulisan itu terbaca oleh teman sebangkunya yang juga beperawakan tinggi.

-Chanyeol & Yifan POV-

"Hey Chanyeol, kamu sudah jadian ya dengan Baekhyun?"

"Hmmm…"

"Betul-betul jadian ya?"

-Chanyeol & Yifan POV end-

.

.

.

Chanyeol menciumku sore itu. Aku tidak percaya ia yang melakukannya.

"Hei, perkataanmu yang waktu itu…"

"Hah?"

"Yang mengajakku jadian denganmu, aku setuju."

"…"

.

.

.

Di dalam kelasku dan Yixing…

"Anak-anak, kita akan mengadakan seminar mengenai jurusan-jurusan yang ada di universitas. Akan ada beberapa alumni sekolah ini yang akan datang untuk menjelaskannya.", jelas Bu Guru yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas.

Lalu aku menoleh pada Yixing dan menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dibagikan saat itu.

"Ini daftar senior-senior yang akan datang, lihat Yixing!", kataku.

"Iya aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi.", jawab Yixing yang ternyata sudah melihatnya duluan di madding sekolah tadi pagi.

"Hampir semuanya tidak ku kenal."

"…", Yixing serius kembali melihat daftar nama-nama yang ada di selebaran itu.

"Ah, ternyata Senior Luhan akan datang, Yixing.", aku sedikit kaget ketika melihat nama Senior Luhan ada di daftar itu.

'Hmm.. Dia jadi pembicara juga ya? Biarlah, walaupun Senior Luhan datang, yang jadian dengan Chanyeol kan diriku.'

Aku bergumam sendiri.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Aku menemui Chanyeol di kantin sekolah.

Dan hari ini aku membawa bekal dobel, karena aku akan memberikannya pada Chanyeol oppa.

"Oppa, ini bekal makan siang yang kubuat sendiri special untukmu."

"Haha, tumben sekali. Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah.", jawab Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku mencoba merusak suasana.

"Oh, iya. Minggu depan aka nada seminar diskusi pemilihan jurusan di universitas. Para alumni akan kemari menjadi pembicara."

"Hmm, oh ya?"

"Iya, termasuk Senior Luhan."

"…"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menikmati bekal makanannya tanpa merespon perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Oppa akan ikut seminar tersebut?", aku kembali bertanya.

"Hah? Hmm, iya.", jawab Chanyeol sedikit terpaksa.

Dan aku telah benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Iya, oppa pasti ingin bertemu Senior Luhan."

"… Apa-apaan sih?", jawab Chanyeol kesal

"Ah?", aku sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar membuat Chanyeol oppa kesal.

"Aku ingin memilih jurusan yang terbaik. Bukan karena ada Senior Luhan.", jelasnya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kantin yang ramai itu.

Maafkan aku.

Tapi aku tahu.

Tapi pasti di dalam hatimu masih menyimpan rasa suka yang lebih kepada Senior Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari seminar pun datang.

Aku pun datang bersama Yixing ke seminar tersebut. Semua anak kelas tiga yang wajib menghadirinya telah lebih dulu memasuki aula dimana seminar tersebut dilaksanakan. Aku bersama Yixing dan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya datang menyusul ke aula tersebut.

Terdengar dari suara speaker acara telah dimulai dengan perkenalan dari alumni.

"Aku Park Shin Ah, dari Fakultas Teknik. Salam kenal."

"Aku Song In Young, dari Fakultas Bahasa. Salam kenal semuanya."

"Aku Xi Luhan, dari Fakultas Hukum. Senang bertemu kalian."

Heoh, ternyata Senior Luhan benar-benar datang.

Aku mengintip ke dalam aula, mencari-cari dimana tempat duduk Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui kalau akupun ikut datang ke seminar tersebut. Aku mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dan…

"BRUKKK!"

Aku salah melangkah. Membuatku seketika jatuh ke lantai. Dan itu membuat seisi aula kaget dan melihatku terjatuh.

Benar-benar memalukan!

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah?", tanya Yixing yang dengan sigap membangunkanku. Namun tenaga Yixing kurang kuat untuk membangunkanku.

"Aku tidak apa Yixing-ah, …"

Ketika aku menahan sakit di dengkulku, dari arah depan ada seseorang yang menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku bangun.

Orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Bangunlah.", katanya.

"I..iya."

Lalu ia menarikku keluar dari aula.

.

.

"Payah.", itu kata yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Meskipun payah…"

Belum selesai aku bicara, air mataku mulai terjatuh lagi.

"Jangan menangis.", pinta Chanyeol.

.

.

Suara speaker dari aula tempat diadakannya seminar masih jelas terdengar dari tempatku dan Chanyeol sekarang. Di dalam sana sedang dilakukan tanya jawab.

"Baiklah sekarang sesi tanya jawab. Bisa kita mulai dari tema ujian akhir. Siapa yang akan melayangkan pertanyaan untuk yang pertama kali?"

"Silakan bertanya apa saja, kami akan coba menjawabnya.", tambah Senior Luhan.

"Aku Lee Eun Ji, dari kelas tiga. Apakah Sunbae sudah punya pacar?", seorang siswa bertanya pada Senior Luhan.

"Ya ampun, pertanyaan bodoh!", jawab siswa lain.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?", komentar siswa lain.

"Memalukan kau Eun Ji!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjawabnya.", Senior Luhan berkata dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya.", jawab siswa yang bertanya tersebut.

"Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku."

Apa?

Senior Luhan putus dengan pacarnya?

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun terlihat kaget dengan jawaban itu.

Aku tahu yang ada di dalam hati Chanyeol adalah Senior Luhan.

Bukan aku.

Bukan aku!

"Oppa, Senior Luhan sudah tidak mempunyai pacar.", kataku.

"Sudah kubilang aku ditolak.", jelas Chanyeol.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Oppa menyukai Senior Luhan kan?"

"…"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Kalau memang suka, seharusnya berjuang. Agar suatu saat dia menyayangimu.", jelasku.

Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar 'sok' kuat.

"Mianhae Oppa, aku pernah menyukaimu…"

"…"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan perkataanku.

Tapi kupikir dia pasti akan mengerti.

Walaupun aku sedih, air mataku pun sudah terjatuh dari tadi, tapi ini demi oppa, demi Chanyeol.

Mungkin pelan-pelan aku bisa melupakannya.

Mungkin.

Walaupun tidak mungkin, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih jalan ini.

.

Sejak saat itu aku mulai berjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari ujian akhir bagi kelas semakin dekat. Musim dingin pun datang.

Aku berjalan-jalan bersama Yixing dan Yifan ke festival malam musim dingin. Aku melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual disana, begitu unik dan lucu.

Dan ada penjual permen yang sama persis waktu di festival dulu.

'Kenapa harus teringat lagi?', gumamku.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

'Nanti aku belikan lagi permennya…'

Aku masih saja mengingat kata-kata itu.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini aku kirimkan file foto yang kuambil tadi dari handphone ku.", pinta Yifan.

"Ah, baik Yifan Oppa. Kirimkan ya."

"Aku juga mau ya.", pinta Yixing.

Kami semua mengeluarkan ponsel masing-masing.

Dan ada yang aneh dengan strap handphone yang digunakan Yifan dan Yixing.

"Eeh, Yifan Oppa dan Yixing strap handphone nya sama ya?", tanyaku

"O..oh, i..iya.", jawab Yifan kaget dan terbata.

"Waktu itu beli sama-sama. He..he..", jelas Yixing.

"Oh begitu.", aku masih belum menyadarinya.

Eh tunggu dulu.

"Jadi kalian sudah pacaran?!", tanyaku sedikit berteriak.

"Jadi selama ini dia tidak sadar, Yixing?", jawab Yifan kepalang ketahuan.

"Ah, ha..ha..", Yixing hanya tertawa geli.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hehe.."

Aku merasa sangat senang Yifan oppa dan Yixing ternyata sudah berpacaran. Tapi sejak kapan ya? Mungkin aku ini terlalu mengurusi diriku sendiri sampai-sampai tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada sahabat-sahabat terdekatku ini.

.

Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan tadi, aku sangat tertarik sekali pada sebuah jimat. Jimat kelulusan. Warnanya pink. Dan aku pun membelinya.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Padahal seharusnya aku sudah melupakan Chanyeol.

" Oh iya, sebentar. Ini, aku baru beli tadi. Tolong berikan kepada Chanyeol Oppa ya, tapi jangan bilang kalau barang ini dariku.", pintaku pada Yifan oppa.

"Apa, aku tidak boleh bilang kalau ini dari Baekhyun-ah?", tanya Yifan.

"Iya."

.

.

-Chanyeol & Yifan POV-

"Hei Chanyeol, ini ada sesuatu untukmu.", Yifan memberikan kotak kecil pada Chanyeol

"Waah, apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

"Oohh! Jimat kelulusan! Bagus sekali warnanya pink.", seru Chanyeol girang.

"Ya begitulah."

"Eh, …", lalu Chanyeol menyadari hal yang aneh.

Jimatnya berwarna pink.

Yifan yang sadar seketika langsung berbohong.

"E…eh, nimat itu Yixing yang pilihkan."

"Oh, Yixing-ah yang memilih, pantas warnanya pink. Hoho, jadi kalian berdua sudah jadian ya?", dengan mudah Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Kau payah!", kata Yifan sedikit menggerutu.

"Hei, jangan sebut payah ke siswa kelas tiga yang mau ujian ini eoh!"

-Chanyeol & Yifan POV End-

.

.

-Chanyeol & Yixing POV-

Ruangan klub.

"Selamat siang.", sapa Yixing.

"Siang. Oh, ternyata Yixing-ah yang datang.", sapa Chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Kok menyapaku seperti itu sih?", jawab Yixing sedikit kesal.

"Ah, aniyo, bukan itu maksudku."

"Kamu kira Senior Luhan yang datang ya?"

"Bukan, kukira tadi Baekhyun-ah yang datang."

"Oh begitu."

"Oh iya, terimakasih ya jimat kelulusan yang kamu berikan. Jimatnya imut sekali."

Lalu Yixing menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit aneh.

"… Aku… tidak suka benda yang imut-imut kan.."

"…"

Chanyeol pun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Yixing.

-Chanyeol & Yixing POV End-

.

.

.

Skip time.

Aku dan Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga jarak sampai hampir tiga bulan lamanya.

.

.

Tak terasa ujian akhir kelas tiga sudah terlewati. Dan hari kelulusan pun datang. Semua anak kelas tiga bergembira hari ini. Mereka semua bahagia. Orang-orang terdekat memberikan selamat kepada mereka.

Termasuk Yixing kepada Yifan Oppa.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Oppa."

"Yixing-ah…! Terimakasih.", jawab Yifan terharu.

Aku merasa ikut senang.

"Oh iya, aku ingin memfoto kalian. Eh, tapi sepertinya kameraku tertinggal di ruangan klub.", Yifan melupakan kameranya di ruangan klub.

Lalu aku menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan kameranya ke ruangan klub.

"Yifan Oppa disini saja bersama Yixing, biar aku yang mengambilkannya ya."

"Baiklah Baekhyun-ah, terimakasih."

Aku merasa iri kepada mereka, bisa benar-benar bahagia bisa merasakan moment seperti ini bersama orang yang kita sayangi.

.

.

Aku pun segera berlari menuju ruangan klub untuk mengambil kamera. Sampai di depan pintu ruang klub, aku merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Ketika aku bersama melewati hari di klub ini.

Setahun terakhir ini, sudah banyak sekali perubahan. Aku pun masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Oh, ini kameranya.", gumamku ketika melihat kamera yang kucari.

Lalu aku terdiam sejenak.

Aku melihat kearah jendela, tempat favorit Chanyeol untuk membaca.

Aku mendekati jendela tersebut.

.

Dan aku sangat kaget ketika ada sesosok orang yang sedang duduk ditanah tepat dibawah jendela. Sosok itu mulai berbicara.

"Jangan cuek saja! … Aku tahu ini terasa berat, tapi lebih baik … "

Orang itu menghentikan pembicaraannya lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memelukku.

Iya, orang ini adalah Chanyeol.

Air mataku mulai jatuh.

"Jangan menangis, payah. Ah, tidak, akulah yang payah.", katanya.

"…", aku hanya terdiam di dalam pelukannya.

"Kukira kalau aku ada disini aku bisa bertemu denganmu.", lanjtnya lagi.

"…", aku masih terdiam.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol benar-benar larut dalam kerinduan yang kami pendam selama ini.

Kami sudah membohongi perasaan kami sendiri.

Aku yang sok kuat ini, mencoba membiarkan Chanyeol untuk memilih Senior Luhan. Namun yang dilakukan Chanyeol tidak seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Ia tidak pernah lagi memilih Senior Luhan sejak saat ia menyatakan setuju untuk jadian denganku.

Tapi aku terus memaksakan kehendakku, menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kembali menyukai Senior Luhan. Benar apa kata Chanyeol selama ini, aku benar-benar payah.

.

Tapi hari ini aku begitu bahagia.

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah."

"Jeongmal mianhae Oppa."

"Aku tidak ingin kau jauh dariku lagi. Aku selalu ingin benar-benar memulainya denganmu. Hanya denganmu, bukan orang lain."

"Ne Oppa."

"Saranghae…"

"Saranghae Oppa…"

Ini menjadi moment yang paling berbahagia untuk hidup kami berdua.

.

.

**-This is a beginning, not the end… -**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya~

Fanfic ini selesai.. :3

Gimana endingnya? Persis komiknya sih, happy ending..

Gomawo yang udah ngereview...

Yang baru baca juga review juseyo ya, don't be silent reader..

Gomawo gomawo jeongmal gomawo.. ^^


End file.
